Lick Me Like A Lollipop
by SeraphHT
Summary: Everybody has a guilty pleasure. (Keegan/Logan, one-shot, SLASH!)


**A/N: **_I finally managed to get Keegan's name on this site's official character list, so to celebrate _(?), _I whipped up a Logan/Keegan one-shot! It's really short, nothing special; more of a drabble, really._

_This fic contains **SLASH! **Read at your own risk ;3_

* * *

><p>Keegan was resting on the couch and staring at the ceiling when Logan walked in with a bowl in his hands.<p>

Keegan didn't look away from the ceiling, having been too engrossed in thought to even bother. Logan plopped down next to him, looking at the older man inquiringly, before glancing up to see what was so interesting. There was nothing to stare at up there, so Logan just shrugged and went through the contents in the bowl on his lap.

Finally, Keegan redirected his gaze to the younger man next to him. Logan was opening a small container of chocolate spread, and if that wasn't strange enough, the bowl on his lap consisted of candy. Small sweets in plastic wrappers, round and multi-flavoured lollipops, peppermint candy, they were all there.

"Keegan?"

Logan's eyes met with Keegan's, but only for a brief moment. Logan looked away and dipped his finger into the chocolate spread. "What's your guilty pleasure?"

Keegan didn't say anything for a while. During that time, he watched as Logan stuck his finger into his mouth. Not only was it quite digusting how Logan was eating the chocolate using only his finger, it was also very…strange. How he hollowed his cheeks as his finger entered his mouth, how his lower jaw moved as his tongue wiped the chocolate off…

Logan removed his finger from his mouth and arched a brow. "Keegan? Did you hear me?"

Keegan snapped out of his inappropriate thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked, what's your guilty pleasure?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Logan shrugged and dipped his finger in again. "Meh, just wondering. I like candy."

"Yeah, I can tell," Keegan chuckled.

"So? What is it?"

Keegan took a while to reply, mainly because Logan started sucking on his chocolate-covered finger again. "It's best you don't know, kid."

"Why not?" Logan pouted. "I told you mine is candy."

He slowly rolled his tongue over the edge of his finger. For Keegan, this sight was maddening.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Logan rolled his eyes and closed the container with the chocolate spread. Keegan watched as he put it aside and rummaged through the candy bowl, before taking out a single sweet. Logan carefully opened it from the wrapper, the sound of crumpling plastic filling the atmosphere as he did so.

"I'm waiting," Logan said, flashing him an inquisitive look, before putting the oval-shaped sweet in his mouth.

Though Keegan expected him to lean back and start a staring contest, he definitely didn't expect Logan to _bite _the sweet. The delicious cracks that sounded as the candy broke under Logan's strong teeth were just as annoying as it was exhilarating. It sent goosebumps down Keegan's spine.

"You're staring…" Logan sang, the edge of his lips curling upwards.

Keegan immediately looked away. Damn hot kid distracting him, who ever _bites _candy nowadays?!

Logan took a lollipop from the bowl. "You know, opening a lollipop wrapper is one of the things I've never been able to do as a kid," he said, twirling it around in his hand. Contrasting his statement, he opened the wrapper easily and tossed it aside.

Suck. Suck. Can't Logan enjoy his candy _quietly_? The sounds are driving Keegan insane.

"Uh, kid…?"

Keegan flinched when Logan popped the lollipop from his mouth. "Hmm?"

Urgh, he looked so innocent…

"Can you…"

Suck. Suck. Pop! "Can I what?"

Keegan swallowed. "Please, just…"

Logan's tongue circled around the lollipop, and then lingered at the tip. Keegan's sentence trailed off as Logan dipped the lollipop into his mouth one more time, and popped it out again. It was so irritating, but so nice to hear, especially with how they mantained eye contact the whole time. Damn it, what's wrong with him?!

"Please just what?" A thin string of saliva connected Logan's moist lips to the glistening lollipop.

Keegan wanted to slam his face against a table. "Stop l-licking the lollipop like that, alright?"

Logan smiled. "Why not?"

"It's weird," was the best form of an excuse Keegan managed to make out.

Logan was silent for a while. He studied Keegan's expression for a while, and then glanced at the lollipop. After a few minutes of looking in deep thought, a wide, cheeky smile suddenly broke out on his handsome face.

"_Oh_, wait, I get it…"

"Get what?" Keegan raised a brow.

He flinched when Logan suddenly leaned towards him. "That's what you want, isn't it? For me to lick _you _like a lollipop?"

Logan raised a blond eyebrow, smirk tugging at his lips. "That's your guilty pleasure, ain't it, Keeeegan?"

Keegan's breath hitched. Oh, the way his name rolled off Logan's tongue…

"Damn, kid…" Keegan breathed out, just as Logan's lips pressed against his. He tasted the pleasant sweetness of the candy, the unique taste of chocolate, the orangey zest of the lollipop, all made perfect by the feel of Logan's tongue against the roof of his mouth, and his warm breath blown against his face.

Logan pulled away and stood up, bowl of candy in one hand, and tugging on Keegan's arm with the other.

"Come on, let's do this somewhere private," Logan prompted, and Keegan gave him an amused smile. He stood up, and the younger man pulled him towards the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Logan looked around furtively. "Quick! Before Hesh starts looking for me to ask where his candy stash went."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I've got a really important question for you guys! If Logan had a job in an alternate universe, what would he be? I don't know why, but I'd say a postman. My answer is lame, so I'd love to hear yours! xD_

_Answer my question in your review ;D Thanks for reading!_


End file.
